Magic Love
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Ketika Hinata berlatih mantra baru, secara tak disengaja senpai sekaligus pelatihnya terkena matra tersebut, sehingga menyebabkan senpai itu tergila-gila dengan Hinata. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? [RnR] [2shoot]
1. Chapter 1

"Perhatian! Bagi semua penyihir junior dan senior tingkat satu diharapkan untuk berkumpul di aula utama," sebuah suara laki-laki bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah, membuat seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun, berambut Indigo, bermata Lavender dan, berkulit putih seputih porselin itu tersentak. Ia menutup buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya, bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan menuju aula utama.

"Hinata-chan! Chotto matte!" teriak seseorang. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara, ia mendapati sang sahabat memanggilnya seraya berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tenten-chan!" gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut terpekik kecil melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil namanya, ia berhenti berjalan untuk menunggu Tenten menghampiri dirinya. "Hinata-chan kau ke mana saja sih! Aku mencarimu," tutur Tenten setelah sampai di tempat Hinata.

"Gomen.. gomen.. tadi aku ke perpustakaan. Aku tak tahu bahwa Tenten-chan sedang mencariku, memangnya kenapa mencariku, Tenten-chan?" Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan menuju aula utama.

"Aku hanya mau mengajakmu membeli makanan di kantin, hehehe!" jawab Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Hinata tersenyum, sahabatnya ini selalu terlihat ceria.

Mereka berbicara dengan serunya sehingga tak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan pintu aula. Ketika membuka pintu besar beraksen kuno tersebut, mereka terpukau, aula ini begitu luas dan mewah, terkesan kuno tapi menarik. Sudah banyak berkumpul para penyihir junior seperti mereka, itu ditandai oleh jubah biru dongker yang mereka pakai, dan juga penyihir senior tingkat satu yang memakai jubah merah.

Di bagian dada samping kiri jubah terukir simbol sekolah sihir Konohagakure. Dua tongkat sihir yang melambangkan persahabatan antara sesama penyihir, lambang desa Konoha di antara tongkat sihir, di atas dan bawah lambang konoha terdapat gambar bintang yang artinya agar penyihir dapat menerangi jalan yang gelap, membimbing seseorang menuju cahaya, dan lambang tersebut di bingkai dengan bunga daisy yang melambangkan kemurnian, kesucian, kesetiaan, kelembutan dan kesederhanaan.

Hinata dan Tenten berjalan menuju barisan kelas mereka, yaitu kelas junior 1. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dan berambut merah, ia merupakan senior tingkat dua, itu terlihat dari jubahnya yang berwarna hitam, yang juga merupakan ketua dewan siswa di sekolah sihir Konohagakure.

"Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan selamat pagi dan berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua yang hadir di sini." suara lantang milik Nagato terhenti.

"Sesuai dengan tradisi sekolah ini bahwa kalian, para penyihir junior akan mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dari senior tingkat satu selamat satu tahun penuh setelah bersekolah di sini selama dua bulan. Inilah saatnya, kami telah mengatur pelatih sekaligus partner yang tepat untuk kalian, jadi saya harap kalian tidak akan protes," lanjut Nagato. Semua penyihir junior yang mendengar itu menjadi ribut, mereka cemas kalau nantinya mereka tak dapat bekerja sama dengan senior mereka. Ada juga perasaan takut mendapatkan senior yang jahat.

Seakan mengerti dengan yang juniornya rasakan, Nagato langsung menanggapi, "Tenang.. tenang.. kalian pasti dapat bekerja sama dengan senior kalian dan tak perlu takut karena kami tidak jahat."

"Nantinya di setiap ruang latihan akan terdapat tiga team, jadi berusaha akrablah dengan team yang lain," kembali Nagato menjelaskan.

"Baiklah akan saya umumkan siapa pelatih kalian. Kelas Junior 1, Hinata Hyuga dengan Naruto Uzumaki," Mendengar namanya dan nama senior yang disukainya disebut membuat wajah Hinata memerah, seluruh badannya gemetaran, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, Hinata tak dapat menahan semua ini lagi, dan pada akhirnya-

BRUKK!

Pingsan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"HINATA-CHAN!" teriak Tenten histeris.

 **Magic Love**

 **Chapter 1/2**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Humor (little)**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, miss typo, alur maksa, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, alur berantakan,** **Ide pasaran, mainstream, menyebabkan mual dan pusing,** **dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

 **Summary : "Ketika Hinata berlatih mantra baru, secara tak disengaja senpai sekaligus pelatihnya terkena matra tersebut, sehingga menyebabkan senpai itu tergila-gila dengan Hinata. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? [RnR] [2shoot]"**

 **Chapter 1 : "Cinta Pertama Hinata adalah Naruto"**

 **Hinata POV**

Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku, silau, terasa silau. Bau menyengat menusuk ke hidungku, ketika itu aku tersadar, aku berada di UKS.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara seseorang masuk ke dalam telingaku. Ini suara laki-laki? Tapi siapa? Diriku bertanya-tanya.

"Hey! Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Tunggu, sepertinya pernah ku dengar, tapi siapa? Terasa tak asing di telingaku.

"Hinata?" Oh! Ini.. ini suara Naruto-senpai, ya.. suara Naruto-senpai.

 **Hinata POV End**

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara, cukup terkejut mendapati senpai yang ia suka ada di sampingnya. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, ia alihkan pandangannya dari saffir Naruto yang menghanyutkan ke arah lain.

"Hinata, kau sepertinya memang sakit," Naruto memegang dahi Hinata dengan tangan kanannya dan memegang dahinya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya, mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Hinata. Tambah memerah wajah Hinata. Detak jantung Hinata meningkat dua kali lipat.

"Hmm.. tidak panas. Tapi mukamu kenapa memerah?" Naruto masih sibuk dengan asumsinya sendiri.

'Dasar tidak peka, kalau Naruto-senpai di dekatku terus aku bisa mati jantungan, Aku tak tahan lagi'

Dan lagi.. lagi..

Bruukk!

Pingsan.

"HINATA! KENAPA PINGSAN LAGI!" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, Hinata, jangan pingsan lagi ya? Aku mohon," Naruto membuang semua gengsinya sebagai senpai untuk memohon dihadapan kouhainya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang latihan, tapi hanya team mereka yang baru datang. Ruang ini sangat luas, ada berbagai rak buku, dapur, tempat tidur bertingkat dua berjumlah tiga buah, dua kamar mandi, dan lain-lain.

Hinata tak tahan melihat wajah memelas Naruto yang terkesan lucu. "A-aku akan be-rusaha a-agar tidak ping-san," dengan terbata-bata Hinata menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Hinata kenapa kamu pingsan terus? Apa jangan-jangan kamu mengidap penyakit?" seru Naruto heboh. Melihat itu, Hinata jadi sweatdrop.

"BAKA! Hinata-sama masih sehat! Banget malah!" seru seseorang di belakang Naruto dengan aura hitam yang sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Glek!

Naruto berusaha menelan salivanya walaupun sulit. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan situasi seperti ini. Ini adalah situasi gawat. SOS.

"Ne-neji! Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku tak bermaksud begitu!" teriak Naruto, berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Neji.

"Dasar!" Neji mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Naruto, dengan seketika Naruto pingsan dengan keadaan mengenaskan plus tak berdaya.

Hinata terkejut dengan semua kejadian ini. Masih mematung, tanpa bereaksi apa pun. Setelah Neji, tiga orang kembali masuk ke ruangan itu. "Lho! Hinata-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah kebingungan pasalnya kelakuan Hinata sedikit aneh. Ketika Tenten mendekat dan menepuk bahu Hinata, barulah ia tersadar, senpai yang disukainya sekaligus cinta pertamanya sudah terkapar tak berdaya dan mengenaskan di lantai.

Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Neji, aura gelap sudah mengelilingi tubuh mungil Hinata. Neji merasa dalam bahaya besar, gawat bahkan lebih gawat daripada situasi Naruto tadi, tapi yang terjadi tak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan.

"Huawww! Neji-nii, kau sungguh jahat! Hiks.. hiks.. Naruto-senpai bangun! Jangan mati. Hiks.. hikss.." Hinata menghampiri Naruto seraya menangis dengan kencang. Neji dan Tenten jadi kelabakan, sementara dua orang lainnya hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh, sweatdrop sudah menghiasi kepala mereka berdua.

"Hinata-sama, tenang, tarik napas, dan buang. Lagi, tarik napas dan buang, lagi-" belum selesai Neji berbicara sudah keburu disela oleh Hinata.

"Aku tidak sedang melahirkan Neji-nii!" Teriak Hinata. Semua sweatdrop.

"Siapa juga yang bilang Hinata-sama sedang melahirkan?" ucap Neji pusing.

"Itu buktinya, tadi Neji-nii bilang 'Hinata-sama, tenang, tarik napas, dan buang. Lagi, tarik napas dan buang,' begitu," Hinata mengikuti cara bicara Neji.

"Di sinetron yang Tenten-chan nonton, situasi seperti itu dinamakan Orang lagi melahirkan," dengan polosnya Hinata berucap begitu, tak lupa menunjuk biang kerok dari kerusakan otaknya. Orang yang tunjuk hanya nyengir dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Karena kau cewek Tenten, aku akan melampiaskannya kepada cowok saja," Tenten merasa selamat. Naruto yang baru bangun bingung, Neji kembali melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kembali Neji mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Naruto, "Huaw! Ampun Neji!" dan setelah itu Naruto kembali pingsan dengan mengenaskan. Sebenarnya tadi Hinata sudah selesai nangisnya namun karena cinta pertamanya pingsan lagi, Hinata menangis lagi deh.

'Hinata kamu tak pernah berubah, kadang sangat kawaii dan manis terkadang jadi OOC, sama kayak Neji, kadang cool kadang OOC.' batin Tenten meratapi sifat temannya.

Keadaan menjadi berisik dengan tangisan Hinata dan kata-kata menenangkan dari Neji dan Tenten. Dua orang yang menyaksikan drama itu menjadi tambah sweatdrop.

"STOPPP!" salah satu dari dua orang itu mulai tak tahan dengan ini semua. Gadis berambut pink dengan mata beriris emerald tersebut terengah-engah. Habis kesabaran gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau belajar atau mau main drama sih!" teriaknya. Hinata berhenti menangis, Tenten dan Neji berhenti mengoceh, Naruto bangun dengan wajah bingung dan watados. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"KAU!" gadis itu menujuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Naruto bingung, "Aku?" menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Gadis tersebut mengagguk. "DAN KAU!" tunjuk gadis berambut pink itu ke Neji.

Mereka berdua mulai khawatir.

"DASAR! KAU PENYEBAB KEKACAUAN INI!" teriak gadis itu lagi, mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Neji.

Mereka cemas.

Gadis itu berdiri di hadapan dua orang tersebut.

'Ini gawat' batin mereka berdua bersamaan, mulai berkeringat dingin.

Kepalan tinju gadis itu mengarah ke arah mereka dan-

BUAKH!

Dua-duanya pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Poor Naruto dan Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu, aku lelah," Ucap gadis berambut pink tersebur.

'Itu karena kau pakai tenaga sewaktu memukul kami' batin Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Sakura Harona dan orang di sebelahku adalah senpai yang akan mengajariku, Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Sakura sambil mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah cowok berambut raven, bergaya pantat bebek, dengan mata beriris onyx-nya yang sekelam malam, berkulit putih dan berwajah stoicdi sampingnya. Hinata dan Tenten mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku sudah tau orang di sebelahmu adalah Sasuke, dia adalah teman masa kecilku, orangnya menyebalkan, aku memanggilnya Teme, aku juga kenal Neji, dia itu teman sekelasku saat ini, dan lagi dia sama menyebalkannya dengan Sasuke" kata Naruto polos dan panjang lebar plus nggak nyambung.

"Aku memperkenalkannya ke Hinata dan Tenten, baka!"

"Sakura biarkan saja, dia kan Dobe!" suara Sasuke akhirnya terdengar setelah sekian lama membisu. Naruto cemberut, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kebetulan Hinata melihat itu, dan kembali memerah wajahnya.

'Duh! Naruto-senpai imut deh! Aku tak tahan! Tapi, ingat Hinata, jangan pingsan!' batin Hinata berbicara.

"Hinata-chan, wajahmu memerah lagi, oh.. ya, tadi kenapa kamu pingsan Hinata-chan? Waktu kamu pingsan semua heboh, apalagi Neji dan Naruto," ucap Tenten ketika melihat wajah Hinata lagi-lagi memerah, seperti saat pingsan di aula utama tadi. Tak lupa jari jemari Tenten menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Neji yang telah mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain.

"A-no.. i-itu ka-karena Naruto-kun!" seperti biasa, Hinata tergagap, dan ia tak sengaja memanggil Naruto dengan suffiks kun. Setelah tersadar wajah Hinata tambah memerah. Tenten, Sakure dan Neji menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik, Naruto bingung, Sasuke stay cool dengan wajah stoic-nya. Neji beralih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam tak lupa juga aura hitam mengelilingi Neji.

'Karena Naruto-kun yang jadi pelatihku adalah orang yang ku suka dan cinta pertamaku,' lanjut Hinata di dalam hati.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-sama?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun Neji!"

"E-eh! Ti-tidak! I-tu! Mak-sudnya Naruto-senpai, maksudnya tadi a-ku pusing ja-jadi pingsan deh!" Hinata gelagapan, jari telunjuknya sudah dimain-mainkan di depan dada, Hinata menunduk, sehingga wajahnya yang dihiashi oleh rona merah tertutup oleh surai indigo Hinata. Hinata terlihat sangat manis.

'Kawaii!' pikir Naruto, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja belajarnya," ucap Neji sambil menghela napas, sudah menghilangkan aura hitamnya.

"A-ku mau ca-ri buku dulu," Hinata pergi dengan berlari kecil ke arah rak buku. Ia berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila dan berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Hinata melihat-lihat buka yang ada di rak tersebut, tampak banyak sekali buku-buku tebal yang jika ditafsir telah berumur ratusan. Mata Hinata terpaku pada satu buku, sampulnya berwarna merah hati, terlihat lusuh, tetapi masih terlihat bagus.

Hinata mengambilnya dan melihat judulnya, 'Sihir Cinta' Hinata memandang lama buku itu. Menimbang-nimbang, membukanya atau meletakkan kembali buku itu ke tempatnya semula. Tetapi karena rasa penasarannya yang besar Hinata membuka buku itu dan membacanya.

Setelah membaca buku itu, Hinata tampak terkejut tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

'Aku ingin mencoba mantra ini, apakah akan berhasil ya?' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Hinata-chan, kamu sedang baca buku apa?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba, menghampiri Hinata bersama dengan Sakura.

"Ah! Ti-dak ada, ha-nya buku mantra biasa," ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Terima kritik, saran dan pujian #berharap, tapi tidak untuk flame #plakk. Kalau ada typo Yuu minta maaf, maklum Yuu kan author baru dan masih nubi. Maaf juga sudah buat fic baru padalah yang lain belum selesai. Hehehe.. RnR ya..**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"A-ku mau ca-ri buku dulu," Hinata pergi dengan berlari kecil ke arah rak buku. Ia berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila dan berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Hinata melihat-lihat buka yang ada di rak tersebut, tampak banyak sekali buku-buku tebal yang jika ditafsir telah berumur ratusan. Mata Hinata terpaku pada satu buku, sampulnya berwarna merah hati, terlihat lusuh, tetapi masih terlihat bagus.

Hinata mengambilnya dan melihat judulnya, 'Sihir Cinta' Hinata memandang lama buku itu. Menimbang-nimbang, membukanya atau meletakkan kembali buku itu ke tempatnya semula. Tetapi karena rasa penasarannya yang besar Hinata membuka buku itu dan membacanya.

Setelah membaca buku itu, Hinata tampak terkejut tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

'Aku ingin mencoba mantra ini, apakah akan berhasil ya?' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Hinata-chan, kamu sedang baca buku apa?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba, menghampiri Hinata bersama dengan Sakura.

"Ah! Ti-dak ada, ha-nya buku mantra biasa," ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

 **Magic Love**

 **Chapter 2/2 [END]**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Humor (little)**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, miss typo, alur maksa, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, alur berantakan,** **Ide pasaran, mainstream, menyebabkan mual dan pusing,** **dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

 **Summary : "Ketika Hinata berlatih mantra baru, secara tak disengaja senpai sekaligus pelatihnya terkena matra tersebut, sehingga menyebabkan senpai itu tergila-gila dengan Hinata. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? [RnR] [2shoot]"**

 **Chapter 2 : "I Love You, Hinata"**

"Ohh! Begitu, ya sudah Hinata-chan aku mau cari buku yang lain dulu. Kau mau ikut Sakura?" ucap dan tanya Tenten. Sakura mengangguk kemudian tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan berlalu pergi bersama Tenten.

Hinata kembali membaca buku berjudul "Sihir Cinta" itu dengan serius sekali. Sesekali anak rambut Hinata jatuh mengenai wajahnya, saat itu pula ia sampirkan di belakang telinga. Terus berdiri tanpa rasa lelah, Hinata tampaknya sudah terlanjur menyukai buku itu, sehingga untuk sekedar berjalan menuju tempat duduk saja tidak mau.

Setelah membacanya dengan begitu seksama, Hinata sudah memahami isi buku tersebut secara keseluruhan, walaupun ada bagian dari buku itu yang robek, sehingga Hinata tidak mengetahui kelanjutan dari buku tersebut, tapi ia hiraukan karena menurutnya itu tidak terlalu penting, karena semua penjelasan mengenai mantranya telah ada di bagian yang tidak robek.

Maka, Hinata mulai mempraktekan mantra itu, ia ayunkan tongkat itu sambil berkata, "Majikku ai." Ia kembali mencoba untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Majikku ai." Tepat saat Hinata mengayunkan tongkat dan menyebut itu, Naruto berjalan tepat di depan Hinata, "Hinata sed-" Ironis tongkat tepat mengarah ke arah Naruto.

Seketika Hinata terkejut, ia panik, ia sedikit takut dan khawatir. Tapi, Hinata sedikit bingung, keadaan Naruto terlihat biasa saja, tak ada yang terjadi. Sampai, Naruto menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan dan berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa, sedetik kemudian, tubuh mungil Hinata telah berada dalam dekapan Naruto.

 **Hinata POV**

Kami-sama, jika ini mimpi, jangan pernah bangunkan aku dari mimpi yang sangat indah ini. Dulu, aku pernah berharap bahwa suatu saat Naruto-senpai akan memeluk ku dengan begitu erat. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Aku ingin sekali waktu berhenti untuk sementara, merasakan betapa nyamannya dekapan Naruto, membuat hatiku terasa aman, dan damai. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang, rona merah sudah menjalar di pipiku. Aku senang sekaligus malu.

Tapi, aku sadar bahwa tindakan Naruto ini mungkin akibat dari mantra tadi. Hatiku menjadi sedih. Air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Aku menangis dalam diam. Ini hanya akibat mantra semata, ini tidak nyata.

 **Hinata POV End**

Naruto tersentak melihat gadis yang berada di dekapannya menangis. Naruto melepaskan dekapannya. Mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, menatap dalam iris lavender milik gadis Hyuga tersebut. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, Hime," Naruto mencium kedua kelopak Hinata. Mata Hinata pun menutup, mencoba meresapi semua perbuatan Naruto kepadanya. Tapi, tetap saja perbuatan Naruto ini hanya karena mantra bukan berasal dari lubuk hati Naruto, memikirkan itu Hinata kembali sedih, ia mengeluarkan air mata tanpa henti.

"Hey, bukankah sudah ku bilang, jangan menangis. Kalau kamu menangis, aku akan mencium bibir manis mu ini!" ancam Naruto. Mendengar itu sontak saja Hinata menghentikan tangisannya, ia malu jika bibirnya benar-benar dicium Naruto, ia tak siap.

"Hime, kenapa menangis sih? Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini," Naruto menatap Hinata dengan intens. Merasa malu karena ditatap senpainya seperti itu, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menutupi iris indahnya dengan surai indigo miliknya yang kontras dengan surai blonde milik Naruto.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hime!" Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dagu Hinata, mengangkat kepala Hinata agar Naruto dapat melihat wajah Hinata. Naruto terpaku melihat Hinata, benar-benar manis, mungkin itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Naruto tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu jauh dalam pesona Hinata. Ketika melihat bibir bewarna peach milik Hinata, timbul rasa ingin mencium.

Naruto memajukan kepalanya ke arah Hinata, memandang bibir Hinata tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Hinata pun sama, ia sudah memejamkan matanya, seakan tak peduli lagi mereka ada di mana, kedua insan itu terlalu terlena dengan perasaan mereka masing-masnig.

Tinggal satu centimeter lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu, tapi..

"Hey! Jangan kau nodai Hinata ku yang polos!" Teriak Tenten dengan aura hitam di sekeliling badannya, ia berlari ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung mengarahkan tinju ke arah Naruto, dan seperti yang bisa kalian prediksi, Naruto pingsan secara mengenaskan dengan benjolan besar di kepala bersurai blondenya.

"KYAA! Te-tenten! Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata berteriak tidak jelas dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna. Tepat saat itu Neji dan Sasuke datang bersama dengan Sakura.

 **Flashback**

"Hey! Tenten-chan, aku menemukan buku bagus!" Ucap Sakura dengan ceria sambil memandang buku yang ada di depannya.

"Hey, Tenten-chan!" Sakura memanggil lagi karena Tenten tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Ten-" Sakura terdiam melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang ada di depan Tenten dengan posisi mau berciuman, wajahnya sontak memerah. Ia melihat Tenten terpaku.

"Sakura, panggil Neji dan Sasuke ke sini, aku mau menghajar senpai mesum itu! Berani-beraninya dia menodai Hinata ku! Awas saja!" Ucap Tenten yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya, aura hitam nampak di sekeliling badannya.

"Siap!" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia berlari cepat ke arah Neji dan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di tempat Sasuke dan Neji, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Neji dan Sasuke, "Ayo ikut aku."

Dan ketika mereka kembali ke tempat Naruto, Hinata dan Tenten berada, Naruto sudah pingsan secara mengenaskan, dengan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna dan Tenten yang masih diselimuti aura hitam.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Neji mendekati Hinata dan Tenten. Hinata menunduk, sedangkan Tenten yang aura hitamnya sudah hilang menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Si senpai mesum itu mau mencium bibir Hinata ku yang polos, apa-apaan coba? Dasar mesum! Huh!" Ucap Tenten dengan perempatan di dahinya. Neji terkejut, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan buas, seperti Harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau menghajarnya, tapi berhubung dia pingsan akan ku tahan sampai dia bangun." Ucap Neji dengan rambut berkibar-kibar, dan aura hitam yang menyelimuti dirinya, tak lupa tatapan buas seperti harimau.

"Ne-neji-nii sudah! Na-nanti Naruto-kun bi-sa mati!" Pekik Hinata kecil. Aura hitam Neji hilang, menghadap Hinata dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya, "Tapi, adikku tercinta, bibirmu hampir kehilangan keperawanannya. Aku-" belum selesai melanjutkan ceritanya, Hinata sudah keburu menyela.

"Kalau Neji-nii masih memukul Naruto-kun, aku akan nangis dan tidak mau makan selama sehari." Ancam Hinata. Itu benar sehari, Hinata? Biasanya juga kalau ngancam seminggu atau lebih.

Tapi sayangnya Neji termakan ancaman Hinata, melihat adiknya yang tidak makan sehari saja bisa membuat dirinya pingsan, apalagi di tambah nangis. Kalau Hinata nangis, bisa-bisa kaca sekolah pecah, dan terbentuklah samudra baru. Kau terlalu lebay Neji.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan menghajar rubah mesum itu." Neji pasrah. Ini demi adik imutnya tercinta dan tersayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka duduk kembali, semua memperhatikan Hinata. Menunggu Hinata memulai ceritanya, sedangkan Naruto masih pingsan dengan pose terduduk dan kepala yang mencium meja.

"Jadi, Hinata, bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Neji yang akhirnya memech keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu melanda mereka.

"I-itu.." Hinata masih kelihatan enggan bercerita.

"Cerita saja, Hinata-chan?" Sakura berseru dengan antusias.

"Iya, Hinata-chan!" Sekarang Tenten yang berseru. Akhirnya karena di desak oleh Tenten juga, Hinata bercerita tentang kejadian tadi.

Setelah mendengar cerita Hinata, hening kembali melanda. "Jadi, Dobe kena sihir cinta?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa ketika mendengar sahabatnya itu terkena sihir cinta, ya ampun ada-ada saja, pikirnya.

"I-iya!" Jawab Hinata gagap. Wajahnya kembali memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poni miliknya menutupi iris lavender Hinata. Kedua jari telunjuknya sudah dimain-mainkan di depan dada.

"Ya ampun, ini bisa jadi masalah. Jadi, kamu harus mengembalikan Naruto seperti semula, Hinata." Neji mendesah kuat. Ia tak menyangka bila adiknya membuat Naruto jadi seperti ini. Ini sebuah bencana baginya. Benar benar bencana.

Hinata mengangguk ragu-ragu, mengiyakan perintah Neji. "Ta-tapi, Neji-niisan.." Hinata sebenarnya ragu mau berbicara namun rasa itu ia tepis jauh-jauh karena jika ia tidak bilang sekarang siapa yang mau membantu ia nantinya?

"Apa Hinata?" Tanya Neji. Menyeka peluh yang bercucuran dari dahinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu ba-bagaimana mengembalikan Naruto-kun se-perti semula." Ucap Hinata takut-takut. Ketika mendengar itu semua yang ada di sana jadi jawdrop bersamaan.

"Cari dibuku." Jawab Neji dengan cool, bisa hancur imagenya kalau jawdrop terus, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba air liur Neji keluar? Bisa hancur image cool yang selama ini ia bangun. Itu berlaku pula bagi Sasuke.

"A-aku sudah baca bu-ku itu, ta-tapi.." Hinata takut untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Saat ini Hinata bagai seekor kelinci yang meringkuk ketakutan saat melihat pemangsanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau caranya tidak ada dibuku?" Terka Sakura heboh. Ketika melihat Hinata mengangguk takut-takut, mereka langsung lemas di tempat.

Keadaan menjadi hening, masing-masing seakan membisu dan hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah bangun menatap semua orang dengan tatapan heran. Ketika melihat Tenten, Naruto sontak berteriak dengan kencang.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memukulku tadi? Apa salahku? Aku lelah dipukul terus? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jadi bodoh?" Naruto merancau sambil menunjuk Tenten. Memutar bola matanya kemudian menghela napas, Tenten menghiraukan semua rancauan Naruto yang ditujukan kepadanya, dirinya lebih memilih untuk memikirkan masalah yang dibuat Hinata, sahabatnya. Menurutnya, menghadapi senpai seperti Naruto hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga, dan berujung dirinya yang pusing sendiri.

"Dobe, kau memang sudah bodoh." Sasuke malah memanas-manasi Naruto. Sungguh sahabat yang pengertian.

"Teme baka! Aku itu jenius-ttebayo! Buktinya kemarin aku dapat peringkat pertama dalam test ilmu sihir, peringkat pertama dalam test pertarungan, peringkat keempat dalam test strategi, peringkat kedua dalam test pertahanan, peringkat kelima dalam test pengetahuan, dan peringkat pertama dalam kecepatan, ketangkasan, stamina dan ketajaman." Naruto mulai memamerkan semua prestasi yang didapatnya saat ujian terakhir. Sebenarnya, Sasuke bosan mendengar ucapan Naruto yang itu-itu saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu memang kenyataan.

"Tapi kau masih di bawah ku. Peringkat kedua dalam test ilmu sihir, peringkat kedua dalam test pertarungan, peringkat kedua dalam test strategi, peringkat pertama dalam test pertahanan, peringkat pertama dalam test pengetahuan, dan peringkat kedua dalam test kecepatan, ketangkasan, stamina dan ketajaman." Sepertinya Naruto mulai kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa memang Sasuke lebih hebat daripadanya, yang dapat ia banggakan hanya dalam test pertarungan dan test ilmu sihir. Naruto sedikit frustasi.

"Akh! Dasar teme!" Sakura, Tenten, Hinata dan Neji masih sibuk memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan Naruto seperti semula, tak memperdulikan semua pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke sedari awal.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir sifat dobe tidak berubah, apakah dia benar-benar kena mantra ya? Aku ragu, dia kan peringkat pertama dalam test ilmu sihir, bahkan peringkat kedua dalam test pertahanan, dan lagipula Naruto menempati posisi pertama dalam hal ketangkasan, kecepatan, stamina dan ketajaman, seharusnya dia dapat melindungi dirinya dan mengantisipasi segala macam bentuk serangan. Aku mulai ragu.' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku lelah memikirkannya. Lanjutkan saja besok, dan jangan sampai masalah ini bocor apalagi ketahuan." Ucap Neji. Ia beranjak menuju kasur yang ada di ruangan itu dan dalam sekejap sudah terlelap. Sakura memutuskan untuk belajar ilmu pertahanan dengan Sasuke pasalnya dia kurang mahir dalam mata pelajaran itu. Tenten lebih memilih membaca buku pengetahuan yang ada di perpustakaan. Hinata masih berdiam di tempatnya, menunduk dan memainkan jarinya di depan dada. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan intens.

"Hinata-chan! Kita kencan yuk!" Ajak Naruto tiba-tiba. Itu cukup membuat Hinata terkejut. Mendongkakkan kepalanya, memandang Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut. Rona merah menyebar di pipinya, kakinya bergerak gelisah, dan tangannya meremas jubah biru dongker miliknya hingga kusut. Rasanya Hinata ingin berteriak kencang, entah kenapa, tapi rasa malunya lebih besar dari pada keinginannya.

"Hinata-chan! Kamu dengar? Jangan hanya melamun." Sekali lagi Naruto sukses membuat Hinata ingin pingsan. Wajah Naruto terlalu dekat dengan wajah Hinata.

Hinata memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dari pada bertatap muka dengan Naruto secara langsung, "A-aku mendengarnya Na-naruto-kun.." Hinata menjawab dengan lirih. Sebenarnya Hinata tak sanggup dengan ini semua, rasanya mau pingsan, tapi berusaha ditahannya demi masa depannya dengan Naruto tersayang.

"Nah, jadi apa jawabamu? Kau mau kencan denganku?" Tanya Naruto. Sudah pasti Hinata tidak dapat menolak kesempatan emas ini, maka Hinata menganggukkan kepala pelan, memuat surai indigo Hinata berjatuhan ke depan wajahnya.

Melihat itu Naruto merasa risih. Ia ulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyibak rambut Hinata ke belakang. "Hey, rambut yang nakal, jangan tutupi wajah Hime ku yang cantik ini. Dan Hinata angkat kepalamu, supaya diriku ini dapat melihat langsung ciptaan Kami-sama yang paling cantik dan manis."

Hinata menganggkat kepalanya, berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya, namun itu tak berhasil, wajahnya bahkan sudah memeah sempurna. Kata-kata Naruto membuatnya melayang, detak jantungnya meningkat, perutnya bergejolak seakan-akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di sana. Hinata berpikir, sejak kapan Naruto dapat berkata-kata semanis itu, sunggu romantis.

"Yosh! Kita kencan besok, karena besok hari sabtu. Jam sepuluh pagi. Kita pergi ke Taman Konoha." Ucap Naruto dengan berapi-api. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto dalam pengaruh sihirnya, namun bolehkah Hinata sekali ini saja bersama Naruto, berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto, karena setelah sembuh nanti, belum tentu Naruto akan meliriknya, belum tentu Naruto akan mencintainya, setidaknya Hinata punya kenangan yang berarti dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, jam sepuluh di kamar NaruHina, SasuSaku dan NejiTen, terjadi sedikit keributan.

"Ayolah Neji, aku mohon. Ijinkan aku kencan sama Hinata-chan. Aku mohon." Naruto yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna jingga, celana jins berwarna biru dongker dan rambut yang dibiarkan acak-acakkan, terpaksa harus memohon kepada Neji dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada, sangat tidak cool.

Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto pun sudah terlihat cantik. Ia menggunakan baju terusan berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga lavender sebatas lutut, bando berwarna ungu dan sepatu flat berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Ia terlihat manis dengan rona merah yang secara alami timbul di pipinya. Tak perlu berdandan, cukup memakai bedak tipis dan lipgloss berwarna peach untuk menyempurnakan penampilan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Neji dengan pandangan memohon yang sukses membuat Neji luluh.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh mengapa-apakan Hinata dan batas waktunya sampai jam sembilan malam, lewat dari itu kau ku ubah jadi kodok, Naruto. Camkan itu." Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah mendengar ancaman Neji, tapi Naruto berusaha mengangguk untuk menjawab pernyataan Neji.

Maka dengan restu dari Neji –yang terpaksa- Naruto dan Hinata pergi kencan menuju Taman Konoha.

"Hinata ayo masuk." Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata untuk memasuki mobil ferari merah miliknya. Hinata yang menerima perlakuan itu menjadi tersipu.

"A-arigatou Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang. Naruto segera berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi, ia tak sabar memulai kencannya dengan Hinata.

Tidak seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Hinata, bahwa perjalanan menuju Taman Konoha terasa menyenangkan, ia mengira perjalanan ini hanya akan diselimuti oleh keheningan. Nyatanya, Narutolah orang yang membuat suasana terasa menyenangkan, sesekali ia menggoda Hinata ataupun melempar lelucon yang kadang garing kadang lucu kepada Hinata. Sesekali Hinata terkikik lucu, tersipu dan balas menggoda Naruto. Sunggu teramat menyenangkan, sampai-sampai Hinata tak sadar jika sudah sampai di Taman Konoha.

Taman Konoha sama seperti taman-taman lainnya, ada wahana permainan dan tempat bersantai, ada pula café dan restoran yang berdiri di taman ini. Naruto dan Hinta menjadikan wahana permainan sebagai tujuan pertama.

"Hey! Hinata kamu mau main apa?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata bingung sih jika ditanya mau main apa, pasalnya banyak sekali permainan disini, mulai dari rumah hantu, roller coster sampai bianglala.

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja." Akhirnya Hinata menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Naruto.

"Yosh! Ayo!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, mengajak pergi menuju wahana yang dikehendaki oleh Naruto.

Hinata sedikit menyesal saat mengetahui wahana apa yang mau Naruto coba. Hinata sedikit takut, tapi dengan adanya Naruto disisinya memuat Hinata sedikit tenang.

"Hinata kita bisa coba wahana lain kalau kamu takut." Naruto sebenarnya ingin mencoba wahana ini namun karena melihat Hinata yang ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin membuat Naruto menjadi tak tega.

"Tak a-apa Naruto-kun, Ru-rumah Hantu cu-cukup bagus." Ucap Hinata sambil menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Hinata tak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa. Asal ada Naruto, Hinata tak takut dengan yang namanya Hantu, ia yakin itu.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tapi nyatanya Hinata tetap berteriak ketakutan, walau ada Naruto di sisinya.

Hinata keluar dengan wajah pucat, ia masih memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat. Hinata benar-benar takut, rasanya mau menangis saja.

"Tenang Hinata, itu hanya orang yang dipermak jadi hantu, tak perlu takut begitu." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang gemetaran. Hinata seperti orang linglung, hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata! Kamu penyihir, jadi tidak boleh takut sama yang begituan." Bisik Naruto agar orang-orang tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Ba-baiklah! Arigatou Naruto-kun." Hinata kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya yang disukai Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Setelah itu kita lanjut lagi mainnya." Hinata hanya mampu menurut, ia akan mengikuti ke mana pun Naruto melangkah –kecuali ke toilet-

"Kita makan di café sana saja!" Tunjuk Naruto ke arah sebuah café yang cukup ramai. Sepertinya makanannya enak karena cafe itu salah satu café yang paling ramai di antara café yang lain.

Naruto dan Hinata menuju ke sana masih dengan bergandengan tangan, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sunggu manis.

Setelah sampai di sana Naruto dan Hinata segera memesan makanan. Mereka makan dengan diselingi obrolan menyenangkan, membuat suasana makan siang ini menjadi ramai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, Naruto dan Hinata masih betah berlama-lama di Taman Konoha, mereka sangat senang hanya jalan berduaan.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini ditutup dengan melihat matahari terbenam dari bianglala?" Tanya Naruto. Usulannya sangat bagus, Hinata sangat antusias, tak sabar melihat bagaimana matahari terbenam jika dilihat dari bianglala.

"Aku mau, Naruto-kun. Itu ide yang hebat!"

Maka di sinilah mereka, duduk berdampingan di bianglala.

"Hinata-chan, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat bahagia." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata memandang Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga bahagia Naruto-kun." Perasaan Hinata begitu tenang, hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah dialaminya, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan moment kebersamaannya bersama dengan Naruto.

"Hey, mataharinya terbenam!" Naruto sangat antusias ketika saffirnya menangkap pemandangan indah ini. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menghadap pemandangan yang membuat Naruto terkagum-kagum.

Ketika melihat pemandangan itu, mata Hinata menjadi berbinar-binar. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, melihat matahari perlahan-lahan tenggelam dengan dihiashi langit yang berwarna kemerahan.

Tapi objek penglihatan Naruto bukanlah pemandangan matahari tenggelam lagi melainkan wajah Hinata. Terus menatap wajah Hinata dengan intens. Memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya, matanya yang indah, pipinya yang lucu, hidungnya yang sempurna dan bibirnya yang menawan. Naruto sunggguh terpesona pada Hinata.

Ada perasaan yang menggelitiknya untuk mencium bibir peach Hinata.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto. Menatap wajah Naruto dan terutama saffir Naruto yang menurut Hinata indah.

"Ada ap-" Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena bibir Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Hinata.

Sesaat Hinata terbelalak, namun tampaknya ia menyukai perlakuan Naruto padanya.

Berawal dari kecupan menjadi sebuah lumatan. Naruto tidak membiarkan Hinata bernapas. Ciuman di dominasi oleh Naruto. Naruto terus melumat bibir Hinata tanpa ada inisiatif untuk menghentikannya.

Tangan Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata, berusaha membuat tubuh Hinata menempel pada tubuh Naruto. Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto. Mereka menikmatinya, sangat menikmati.

Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Naruto memasuki mulut Hinata. Lidah Naruto mulai mengabsen gigi-gigi Hinata, menjelajahi mulut Hinata secara menyeluruh. Hinata mulai membalas ciuman Naruto namun tetap saja Naruto lebih mendominasi. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat.

Ketika mereka kekurangan oksigen, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka terengah-engah. Berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sayangnya mereka tak sempat berbicara karena bianglala sudah berhenti.

Mereka keluar dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi mereka masing-masing. Walau sedikit canggung, Naruto tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata, membawa Hinata menuju kursi taman terdekat.

"Hinata maaf atas perlakuanku tadi, aku melakukan itu karena.."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata.

"Jangan menunduk, tatap aku." Menaikkan dagu Hinata, agar ia dapat menatap wajah indah Hinata, tapi Naruto sunggun terkejut karena mendapati Hinata menangis. Gadis yang dicintainya menangis. Hati Naruto teriris.

"Kenapa menangis? Ku mohon jangan menangis Hinata, hatiku sakit ketika melihat kamu seperti ini." Ungkap Naruto seraya menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Hinata.

"Apa kamu hiks.. be-benar-benar men-cintaiku Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata masih menangis.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto mantap.

"Tapi, kau dipengaruhi sihir! Tidak mungkin kau mencintaiku secara nyata kan? Hanya sihir. Hiks.. hiks.." Hinata mengungkapkan semuanya pada Naruto, tak peduli jika orang-orang mendengarnya. Hinata juga mencintai Naruto namun jika Naruto mencintainya karena sihir itu sama saja dengan bohong.

"Siapa yang terpengaruh sihir, Hinata? Aku tidak sedang dalam kuasa sihir cintamu, aku itu peringkat pertama dalam pertahanan, seluruh tubuhku sudah ku lapisi dengan pelindung sihir." Jelas Naruto. Itu cukup membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ta-tapi.. kenapa.. se-selama ini.."

"Itu caraku untuk mendekatimu, aku tidak terpikir cara lain untuk mendekatimu jadi ketika melihatmu sedang merapalkan sihir cinta aku langsung mendekatimu, seolah-olah tersihir padalah tidak."

"Ka-kau jahat Naruto-kun." Hinata memukul dada Naruto dengan tangannya yang mungil. Memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan Naruto membalas pelukkan Hinata tak kalah erat.

"Jadi?" Pertanyaan Naruto terkesan ambigu.

"Ja-jadi a-apa?"

"Kamu mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Aku mau. Aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan mantap. Naruto tersenyum lembut, mengusap-usap surai indigo Hinata dengan tangannya yang besar. Naruto sangat senang. Cintainya terbalaskan.

"Tapi sejak kapan Naruto-kun mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sejak aku bertemu Hinata-chan saat berkunjung ke rumah Neji. Saat aku melihat senyum manismu, saat aku melihat matamu dan melihat semua tingkah lakumu, mulai pada saat itulah hatiku seakan sudah terikat denganmu. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perasaan ini, perasaan yang membuat aku bahagia, perasaan ketika kau melihat seseorang dengan berbeda, dengan cinta."

"Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Hinata-chan sebagai pendampingku, menjadikan ibu dari anak-anakku dan yang terpenting menjadikan Hinata-chan sebagai wanitaku satu-satunya. I LOVE YOU, Hinata!"

"I Love You too!" Kembali mereka berciuman di tengah keramaian, tak memperdulikan semua keberadaan orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kita berusaha untuk menggapai apa yang kita mau, saat itulah kita pasti akan mendapatkan hasil terbaik, tak peduli kita gagal berkali-kali karena disetiap kegagalan artinya kamu menumpuk lebih banyak keberhasilan

Sama seperti halnya aku. Ini memang rencana tak terduga, namun aku tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata. Walaupun ada badai, aku tetap yakin jika Hinatalah pilihan terbaik. Aku yakin dan tidak menyerah terhadap perasaanku.

Aku tahu jika aku belumlah sempurna untuk Hinata, namun aku akan berusaha menjadi sempurna untuknya. Aku akan menjaganya, seperti halnya aku menjaga keluargaku. Aku akan berusaha menaklukkan hati Neji. Aku yakin Neji akan luluh lama kelamaan.

Dan pada akhirnya aku akan hidup dengan Hinata selamanya. Entah sejak kapan aku yakin dengan apa yang aku pilih, entah sejak kapan aku percaya bahwa Hinata adalah takdir yang dipilihkan Kami-sama untukku, tapi yang ku tahu bahwa ketika untuk pertama kali aku melihatnya, hatiku tertarik, tertarik untuk memilikinya sendiri. Aku tertarik untuk menjadikan Hinata seseorang yang spesial di hatiku. Menjadikan Hinata satu-satunya wanita yang ku miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake~**

"Sialan si Rubah Mesum itu! Berani-beraninya dia mencium Hinata-sama di bianglala sudah itu memeluknya, mengusap pipinya, terus mengelus-ulus rambut Hinata-sama. Apa-apaan itu, nanti biar ku kasih hadiah dia." Ucap seseorang dari balik semak-semak, sedang mengintip kegiatan NaruHina.

"Tenanglah Neji, nanti kita ketahuan." Ucap Tenten.

"Betul, Neji-senpai. Siapa tahu nanti ada adegan ciuman lagi. Aku tidak sabar untuk menyaksikannya." Sekarang Sakura yang bersuara. Sakura tampak sangat antusias dengan hubungan NaruHina, menurutnya hubungan mereka sangat manis.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? Tapi sudah ku duga kalau si Dobe itu pasti tidak terpengaruh oleh sihir cinta. Dasar." Tertanyata Sasuke juga ikut mengintip.

Dasar keempat orang ini, tidak sopan tahu mengintip privasi orang, tapi NaruHina saja tidak malu mengubar kemersaan di depan umum.

"Siap-siap saja Rubah Mesum Baka Rambut Durian Busuk!" Neji sudah benar-benar marah rupanya.

Sepertinya kau harus hati-hati Naruto, karena banteng yang sedang mengamuk berbahaya lho.. Semoga kamu tidak mati di tangan Neji ya..

 **THE END~**

 **A/N : Akhirnya kelar juga. Gomen kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapa kalian semua ya.. Sejujurnya pertama mau dibuat Threeshoot tapi dengan mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, akhirnya dibuatlah Twoshoot #plakk kalau alur terlalu cepat Yuu minta maaf lhooo..**

 **Hahaha.. Yuu hanya menyunting secara sekilas nih, author post disela-sela cari tugas (tidak patut ditiru). Mumpung ada tugas cari di internet, jadi deh kepikiran untuk mem-publish chapter terakhir.**

 **Akhir kata, Yuu selaku author mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang berkenan untuk me-review, me-follow, me-fav, dan kalian yang merupakan silent reader.**

 **Sekali lagi Arigatou.**

 **Salam manis semanis madu,**

 **Yuuna Emiko**

 **Jambi, 12 Agustus 2015**


End file.
